Malédiction
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Parce qu'il suffit parfois d'un regard un peu trop bleu pour accepter de baisser ses barrières et de laisser quelqu'un en savoir plus sur soi.


**Bonjour !**

 **Ce texte a déjà été publié dans "Foire à l'OS" mais, suite à une discussion avec le Mongol, j'ai décidé de le publier indépendamment.**

 **Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **-L'univers de Fruits Basket appartient à Natsuki Takaya**

 **Natalya : Biélorussie / Yian : TRNC / Neoklos : Chypre / Boris : Bulgarie / Elie (Elizaveta) : Hongrie / Vlad : Roumanie / Cyprien : 2p!Chypre / Dragomir : 2p!Roumanie.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par Angelscythe**

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? Soupira-t-il.

-Je veux te connaître ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Je n'en ai pas envie. Va-t'en, s'il te plaît.

Mais elle n'en démordit pas, se trouvant un peu trop souvent sur le chemin de l'héritier des Karpusi. Qui hésitait entre appeler la police et s'occuper du problème lui-même. Et, pour tout avouer, la seconde idée commençait à lui plaire de plus en plus. Mais, vraiment.

Elle s'imposait dès qu'il fallait former des binômes (ou plus), le suivait un peu partout (même lorsqu'il allait aux toilettes…) et ne semblait pas vouloir lui lâcher la grappe.

Lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de s'en plaindre auprès de ses aînés, on s'était rapidement moqués de lui.

-Une malédiction ne te suffit pas, il t'en faut donc deux !

Ha… ha… ha… Hilarant. Si seulement on pouvait choisir sa famille…

-Tu t'appelles Natalya, c'est ça ?

-O… oui, balbutia la jeune fille. Et toi, c'est Héraklès.

Ses joues étaient rouges et elle paraissait lutter contre le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux résolument tournés sur le sol, elle triturait son cartable.

-T'as pas autre chose à faire que me suivre ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre à suivre ?

L'air clairement ennuyé qu'il arborait en aurait repoussé plus d'un, mais pas elle. Au moins, il pouvait lui reconnaître ça, elle était obstinée.

-T'es sûre de toi ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête, récoltant un nouveau soupir.

-Bienvenue dans mon Enfer, alors…

X

La tête alternant entre la gauche et la droite, Natalya ne savait plus où donner du regard. Il y avait tant à voir ! Tellement, qu'elle se pinça à plusieurs reprises afin de s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

La demeure des Karpusi était fabuleuse. Mais elle n'était qu'une portion de territoire appartenant à la famille Ottomane. Elle était même la moins belle et la plus reculée, selon Héraklès, à cause de ses membres qui étaient les hôtes les plus fréquents de l'esprit du chat. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas, bien sûr, mais de par leur acceptation facile, ils étaient mis au ban.

Étrangement, tout ce délire de malédiction zodiacale n'avait été accueilli que par un haussement de sourcil de la part de Natalya. À se demander de quoi était fait son quotidien…

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans la véranda, au milieu de la collection de statues de sa mère, des myriades de chat apparurent, comme si ils n'avaient attendus que ça pour surgir.

-C'est toujours comme ça, souffla Héraklès.

Natalya hocha la tête et attrapa un chaton pour le dorloter. Ça tombait bien, elle adorait ça !

-J'imagine qu'il y a pire qu'attirer des matous !

-Oui. Attirer les abrutis.

Il fit un geste du menton et elle put apercevoir une silhouette venant vers eux.

-Petit Hellas devient grand, chantonna le nouveau venu. Il s'est même trouvé une copine. À quand le mariage ?

Le moqué serra les poings, tandis que Natalya prenait une teinte cramoisie, assez sensible sur le sujet du mariage.

-Eh bien ? Tu as donné ta langue au chat ? Ricana-t-il.

-Maître Adnan, grinça-t-il. Puis-je vous être utile ?

-Toi ? Ça m'étonnerait grandement. Ta mère, par contre, c'est une autre histoire !

Et sur ces belles paroles, il s'engouffra dans la demeure.

L'air passablement gêné, Natalya évita le regard vert.

-Va rien t'imaginer, il considère ma mère comme sa tante, déclara-t-il brusquement. Sinon, tu viens de rencontrer l'Empereur de jade de cette génération.

-Il… il est toujours comme ça ?

-Mon frère est pire. Lui, c'est l'esprit du chien.

-Il y a quand même quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entends bien ! Non ?

Mais le regard sombre suffit pour lui faire comprendre que, non, il n'y avait personne. Qui approcherait le chat ? Pire, qui approcherait l'esprit du chat qui se complaisait de son sort ?

En effet, Héraklès appréciait sa forme féline ou son affinité avec les chats, sa mère adorant le dorloter. C'était au moins le bon côté d'avoir été autant marqué par cet esprit, les Karpusi étaient plus à l'aise. Même sous la forme « démoniaque ».

-Quels sont les autres esprits ?

-Eh bien, tu as mes cousins, Yian est le tigre, Neoklos le mouton, Boris est le singe, Elie est le sanglier, Vlad le dragon…

-Un vrai dragon ? Le coupa Natalya, les yeux ronds.

-Nan, il se change en lézard tout pourri, c'est trop drôle, ricana Héraklès. Bref, son petit-frère est du signe du lapin et Gupta du serpent. Lui, par contre, c'est un cobra, alors fait attention. Le bœuf c'est le frère aîné de Sadıq -l'autre abruti-, le rat c'est Cyprien, le chien c'est mon frère cadet. Quant au coq, c'est Dragomir.

Prise d'une pulsion subite, Natalya étreignit Hellas pour le remercier de lui avoir permis d'entrer dans cet univers.

Il se transforma.

* * *

 **Récapitulatif des signes : Yian (TRNC) : tigre / Neoklos (Chypre) : mouton / Boris (Bulgarie) : singe / Elie (Hongrie) : sanglier / Vlad (Roumanie) : dragon/lézard / Cyprien (2p!Chypre) : rat / Dragomir (2p!Roumanie) : coq / Moldavie : lapin / Égypte : serpent / 2p!Grèce : chien / 2p!Turquie : bœuf / 2p!Hongrie : cheval / Héraklès (Grèce) : chat.**

 **Voracity666**


End file.
